prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BleedTheFreak23
Archived Talk: 1 RE: from WWEFan8989 Hey man, There's alot of work to be done, and I mean alot of work to be done. Remember, Rome was not built in a day. *Thank you, I do need help and volunteers to help me finish the championship projects and title defenses, I work all day and night getting all the corrected information in. I'm kind of new at this, but I do want to add all my extensive knowledge of pro wrestling. John Cena Merch *Hi, as there is alot of it now, please can you start to make some of the Cena merch from his page? Either shirts or the things on "other". Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:51, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah that sounds good. Dean27 (talk) 06:34, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Hi, how's the Cena merch page making coming along? Dean27 (talk) 17:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: WCW merch Not sure I'm following 100% what you mean by complete, I did get most of these images of merchandising off Ebay. Do you mean you want to create pages for some of these and can't? I admittedly should've done a better job of linking. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:21, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :* Unfortunately, I could still only find the link to the 1991 Halloween Havoc shirt here . - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:00, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :* Hmm, I'll see if I can come up with it later when I have some time to look more extensively. If not, I'll also try to keep an eye out for those again. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:16, September 17, 2014 (UTC) CM Punk merch *Hiya, as all the Punk merch has been taken off WWE.com could you go and remove all the external links as they will now be dead links. Either it blank or try and source a different site for the same merch. This will be a big help if you can do this as soon as poss. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :*I'd just remove the links, keep all the info about items, just lose the wwe link. Dean27 (talk) 19:49, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::*Can you jump onto the chat on here? Dean27 (talk) 20:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::*Can you send me a link so I can see? Dean27 (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::*Ah yeah I can't see any issue with them! Dean27 (talk) 23:17, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::*Yes, you can add them as they are, as I assume you cannot find better images! Dean27 (talk) 23:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) NXT merch banners Hey Bleed, I'll start adding the NXT merch banners pics for you since it looks like several NXT stars have their own now such as The Ascension, Enzo Amore, Sami Zayn, etc. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:14, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *Do I add the Ascension merch pic to Viktor and Konnor's merchandise pages too? If so then I'll add them and will do same for the Vaudevillains. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *I'll take care of adding the merch posters from Rowdy Piper to Vader for you. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 05:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) World Heavyweight Championship image *I changed the image to a PNG like most other titles are on the wiki. Sorry for any confusion. Vaughanmoore (talk) 17:04, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Adding merch Hi, I was wondering how you organize the merchandise in a page. I recently added 4 Dean Ambrose merch pictures and I see you organize it in some way on his merchandise page. Just wanna know how you organize the merchs so I can add some more merch for you sometime. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Alright got it, also the new pictures I added little while ago are full size I think. You can check if you want but thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) **Sorry about that! I FINALLY figured it out though. I will update the images with the full size ones now. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 01:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Awesome, thanks for the heads up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Keep them as you have them. Dean27 (talk) 08:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :*No I think we have enough category's for now. Myself and Nic need people to start to focus on other things rather than just adding 100's of silly category's. I would say we need you to focus on getting all these pages created. Even if it's like 10 a day or something small like that. :) Dean27 (talk) 19:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Something I'd love you to create is the Jim Ross BBQ stuff.. Not sure what Cats you want to add to them. Dean27 (talk) 20:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*OK, if you don't want to do them now I will go ahead create them. Dean27 (talk) 20:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Not yet but I think we should start to add them! Dean27 (talk) 21:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Deffo, we already have a few Mick Foley books on the site so they can go straight on his merch page. Dean27 (talk) 22:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::*OK, there already there. Dean27 (talk) 22:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Up to you that one, I would say the smoking one can go on his page but as others held the Million Dollar maybe put that on wwe merch, but it's up to you. Dean27 (talk) 09:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) WWE World Heavyweight Championship merch page Thank you for your help with it. I didn't know. So, sorry about that. But I'll take your advice when I'm editing the merchandise page for it later. :) Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:19, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Back *Welcome back! Hope to see some good ass edits from you now you're all freshed up! Dean27 (talk) 22:12, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :*I hope so... we been lacking good edits for ages... myself and Nic are getting pissed off with it and people tbh.... Dean27 (talk) 22:22, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Have you checked out my latest blogs? CEDJunior (talk) 01:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Kaitlyn I would love to get your thoughts in this blog. CEDJunior (talk) 03:22, November 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Back *Hay...so, how is the "kick ass" edits going? Dean27 (talk) 04:36, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Merch *Hi, there are some t-shirts on pages which should be made onto an event page. Like Triple H has some WM 28 & 29 shirts. Can you sort this for me? Dean27 (talk) 21:25, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :*Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 21:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah put it on their page as well. Dean27 (talk) 21:53, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Cats *Did Nic ask you to remove the Default temp from all these pages? Dean27 (talk) 21:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :*It's fine, carry on if u wanna. Dean27 (talk) 21:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merch Please sir, I know what I'm doing and how long it'll take to do. Don't worry about it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :* For the most part, I have been following your formatting/the general formatting on these pages. However, your tone and demanding nature/demeanor is a bit uncalled for around here. As Dean has pointed out, we 100% appreciate the efforts that you are doing on here. Basically the point is, if you aren't going to finish these in a timely manner. don't be angry when other people attempt to do them. and don't overly critique their editing. you are free to change things and edit things as you see fit, but sometimes it's best to do things silently. If you would like respect from us, it needs to be a two-way street. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:21, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :*I'll tell you why... Jump on chat if u wanna know! Dean27 (talk) 00:35, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :* It's all good - it was just a misunderstanding between all of us and it's settled now. Nothing wrong with that. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah add it to that page, bit weird but not sure where else, unless add a Diva Merch tab to the WWE page.... Dean27 (talk) 12:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :*Hiya, we have thought that any merch pages that do not link to WWE shop or any other site we need to remove the External links part. Can't have all these pages with "wanted external links" on.... ok? Dean27 (talk) 15:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :*Only remove ones without a link or any dead links. Dean27 (talk) 18:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Slammys Instead of putting this information on the Raw page, can you actually remove that? And just add it to the 2014 Slammy page. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :* Consistency really, they've never been on any of the other year's either. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:58, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :* Ah my bad, I still don't know why they are on that page then. But oh well, I'll sort it tomorrow. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:06, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Hey, have you checked out my latest blogs? CEDJunior (talk) 02:22, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Editing *Hi Bleed, you seem to have left us? Any reason for this? Dean27 (talk) 13:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :*That's great news! Dean27 (talk) 16:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :*Yeah all normal really. Dean27 (talk) 00:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :*Yeah me and Nic have a few days break every now and then, but we do about 500 edits a day each for nearly 7 years . Have a quick look at the editing tips to see if any thing has been added since you left. We are getting strict on dumb edits by people, most of them have been blocked now but we need to keep this Wikia run correct to keep it the best! :) Dean27 (talk) 09:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Back *We are pushing on cleaning up the wrestling episodes and PPV tags. If you can focus on that for us it would be a big help! Dean27 (talk) 10:30, March 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Renaming pages *Umm, which page (s) are you wanting to move? Dean27 (talk) 23:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :*Ok, but what is the issue with it? Dean27 (talk) 23:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :*Ok, i will rename it rather than you move it. Can you change the template and all other pages as i will not leave a redirect to this. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:27, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :*Could you focus on linking and adding info to the House show cleanup tag for me? Dean27 (talk) 00:05, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :*I mean here yeah Category:House Show Cleanup. Dean27 (talk) 00:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :*OK, brill, cheers. Dean27 (talk) 00:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Editing *Dude, you said you would be around more.... SO, where have you been??? Dean27 (talk) 23:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :*Ohh, r u back or.........??? Dean27 (talk) 01:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Bray Wyatt hat Can you please tell me where I can get the bray wyatt hat(EdwardofTheGoat (talk) 23:13, August 11, 2016 (UTC)) Title pages *There both unlocked for a bit. Dean27 (talk) 06:39, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :*Have you finished on them 2 title pages now? Dean27 (talk) 22:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :*Same as all the other pages we lock, lots of people messing with them. I might not lock the WWE Championship page for now but the other one will be tomorrow morning. Dean27 (talk) 23:29, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :*Ok, for a few mins. Dean27 (talk) 01:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) WWE Eco Friendly Championship.png Why did you upload a new version of this image? Whats the difference? --Latin915 (talk) 05:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) *ok cool. Well speaking of belt images, we have a lot of championship pages missing belt images or in need of better ones so if you want to help with that let me know. --Latin915 (talk) 03:02, February 2, 2019 (UTC) WWE 24-7 Championship Dont remove content from pages like the belt gallery. Also dont upload a new version of a belt unless the previous image isnt any good. In this case the image is fine, just someone beat you to adding and image of the belt. lol. --Latin915 (talk) 19:46, June 6, 2019 (UTC) *Yes I know the shadow is there and yes I know its the same belt in the belt gallery. The point is not to remove someone elses work. I anticipated that multiple users would upload images of the same belt so I added that belt gallery so there images wouldnt be lost. *Besides that as I said previously multiple users beat you to adding an image of the belt. Not fair to remove those images just for yours wouldnt you say?--Latin915 (talk) 21:33, June 6, 2019 (UTC) **Cool cool--Latin915 (talk) 01:12, June 7, 2019 (UTC) All Elite Wrestling Have you been following All Elite Wrestling? If so then you know they introduced the AEW World Championship at their first event. We dont have an image for it if you would like to add one. --Latin915 (talk) 01:23, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ---- Thanks for adding the new Cruiserweight title, are you gonna add the new NXT UK Championship as well?--Latin915 (talk) 07:47, January 26, 2020 (UTC)